1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf ball supporting structures, and particularly, in one aspect, to a tee support structure, and in another aspect, to a golf ball support structure apart from a conventional tee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search in connection with this invention has revealed the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,625,911 PA1 3,114,557 PA1 3,203,700 PA1 3,408,079 PA1 4,516,780
Referring to the patents listed above in the order of their issuance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,911 discloses a golf tee having a threaded shank, with an annular disk having internal threads engaging the threads of the shank. Rotation of the annular disk effects adjustment of the disk up or down, depending upon the height preferred by the golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,557 provides a golf tee, the shank of which is provided with longitudinally extending lugs, while an annular collar is provided with notches extending radially outwardly from the central bore and adapted to be aligned with the lugs so as to permit the collar to be raised or lowered, at the discretion of the golfer, then turned to lock in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,700 discloses a tee the shank of which is provided with radially extending notches, and a metal clip adapted to be engaged with the notches at whatever height is desirable for the golfer. The function of establishing the height of the tee above the ground is provided by the clip being inserted in a selected pair of notches on the shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,079 relates to a golf tee having a vertically adjustable ground engaging stop member having a square hole adapted to slidably engage the square shank of the tee. To position the height adjustment member, corner portions of the shank are removed, permitting the annular plate to be adjusted vertically and then rotated to lock it in place along the shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,780 provides a golf tee formed of two coaxially arranged members, the upper and ball supporting member being slidably enaged in a longitudinal bore formed in the lower member, with the interengaging surfaces of the inner and outer member being such as to permit the upper member to be frictionally held in whatever position the golfer selects. The outer member having the golf ball supporting head is provided with a cross pin that penetrates a slot formed in the adjustable portion. This prevents complete separation of the two parts while permitting axial adjustment of one part in relation to the other.
It requires only a cursory examination of these prior art patents to know that the structures disclosed therein are vastly different from the structures forming the subject matter of my invention. To be accepted by golfers, devices of this type must be extremely simple, easy to use, provide consistency in use, and be inexpensive to purchase. Accordingly, one of the important objects of this invention is the provision of a golf ball supporting structure that meets all of these requirements.
Because of the population explosion, the dearth of golf courses in crowded metropolitan areas, and the increase in popularity of the game of golf, it is essential that golfers be motivated to play a round of golf in as short a time as possible so that more golfers may utilize a given course in a predetermined time frame. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a ball support structure, either directly or indirectly, that facilitates placement of a golf ball at the tee area, adjusts the height of the ball for the particular golfer, and thus speeds up the game to enable more golfers to play a course within a predetermined time frame.
One of the reasons golfers slice or hook a golf ball is an improper stance when addressing the ball. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf ball supporting device that points the direction between the ball and the green to which it is being played so that the golfer may utilized this guide to correct his stance at the ball.
In the prior art discussed above, special construction parameters are disclosed for the tee. It is one of the important objects in connection with my invention that the ball support device may be utilized with a conventional tee to support the ball at the appropriate height for the golfer.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a golf ball supporting structure, that may be adjusted in height to accommodate the needs of different golfers.
Not the least of the factors that promote longer drives is the confidence level of the golfer as he addresses the ball. One aspect of developing such confidence is knowing that the golf ball will be at precisely the right height each time the ball is to be addressed. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a golf ball support structure that a golfer may customized to suit his particular need regarding the height of the ball above the ground.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a golf ball supporting device that supports a conventional tee substantially perpendicular to the ground.
The invention possesses other features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiments illustrated and described, since they may be modified within the scope of the appended claims.